In Your Dreams
by hpfan1023
Summary: What happens when you mix sickness, love, marriage, parents, James, and any thing disturbing? You get Lily's life. This is a story, that Lily wrote in her diary during her seventh year.


**Day One**

Dear Diary,  
Today was my first day back. Now I am in my seventh year. I am so happy! I really should not be because of the one person I hate in the world. James. Remus is okay, Peter is like a little kid. Sirius… I am not sure what to say. Today, James came up to me in the hall and told me I looked hot. Me, out of all the girls in the whole school! He knows I do not like him, and he knows that being in same house with him is already deadly. Not only that, he is Head Boy. It cannot get any worse than this.

My mother told me that we will probably get married. I do not know where in the world that came from.

I cannot write more, I have loads homework  
_Lily_

**Day Two**

Dear Diary,  
I am so scared. I think James is following me. He is always behind me, and he tries to sit next to me. It is so disgusting. I told him to stop today, and some how Sirius and the rest of his little posse appeared. They told me that I was stupid to not like James, and that James was the most eligible boy here. I told them to go to Hell, and that if he is so eligible then why is he following me. They told me that I was going to be his wife, because James' mother sent him a owl explaining some type of marriage contract was signed.

I just finished owling my mother to see if it true. I hope she replies soon. I am so scared.

I am panicking,  
_Lily_

**Day Three**

Dear Diary,  
Mum sent me a reply. I passed out when I read the first sentence. Remus and Peter had to carry me to the Hospital Wing. What James, and the other boys said is true! I cannot belive it. The day we graduate, is the day before our wedding. I am pasting the letter she gave me into this book.

_Lily,  
Yes, what James says is true. I am sorry you found out from other sources besides us. We are deeply sorry for any trouble we caused you, but we think it will work out.  
Love,  
Mum_

I cannot belive what she is doing. Who does she think she is kidding. The message was short. Now I will have to ask one those boys for the details. Oh dear me.

I need to lay down,  
_Lily_

**Day Four**

Dear Diary,  
I asked James the details about our marriage agreement. It was horrible. He told me that I need to give him a kiss first. I told him he should save his breath. I have not said that much about school yet, so maybe I should start.

Well, the teachers love to give homework, and I do my homework too, but to see how many students don't is very disgusting. I personally feel suffocated by all the people who keep us back.

My life is going down hill. It is only September.

More Homework,  
_Lily_

**Day Twelve**

Dear Diary,  
Sorry I have not written much, recently, but after all I am still coming over the absolute shock. I have not eaten properly in days, and have not talked to any of my friends. All I do is eat, sleep, do homework, and go to classes.

I need to talk to someone,  
_Lily_

**Day Thirteen**

Dear Diary,  
I got another letter from Mum today. It was worse then the other one. She said during the first week of our winter break, James will stay at our house, then over the second week I will stay at his house. She said James' mother helped plan it out. They "chat" a lot. I do not care if they chat a lot. I care that they made such an important decision for us! I feel as if, I cannot trust my parents anymore.

All my friends say I need to go out. It is not fair. I told them that I will, but they have to wait until the first trip to Hogsmeade. They said that is not until October, and I told them they have to wait. Currently all I have time for is homework, and classes. Peter even went as far as telling the nurse that I am not eating properly. Now I have to meet with her to "discuss" what is wrong with me. I have nothing wrong with me you know! I feel like screaming that to her face, and to everyone who keeps bugging me.

I have to go meet her now,  
_Lily_

**Day Fifteen**

Dear Diary,  
I was not able to write yesterday because I was stuck in the hospital wing for observations. I am not a cat, or other animal. I am completely normal. The nurse concluded that I am not to go to classes all next week. Did I mention today is a Saturday? She said I will be excused for my absence, and won't have to do homework. I wonder what she expects me to do all day?

I need to sulk,  
_Lily_

**Day Sixteen**

Dear Diary,  
The first Gryffindor Quidditch match is coming up in three weeks. I personally do not care, but I was in here while they put the announcement up. My head is throbbing with pain. I think I really need to go to the Hospital Wing now. This time I will take my Diary with me.

Going to the Wing,  
_Lily_

**Day Seventeen**

Dear Diary,  
I am worrying now. The nurse brought a healer from St. Mungo's for me. What is something happens. I cannot write much. They are coming back.

Surprises,  
_Lily_

**Day Nineteen**

Dear Diary,  
I am at St. Mungo's today. They say I have a sickness of some sort. I will have to be here all week. They will perform all these things on me, too. My mother is coming today, I don't think I want to see her though. One of the healers told me James came while I was sleeping, I wonder why. I am about to be tested in about 10 minutes, again.

I need to get ready,  
_Lily_

**Day Twenty Nine**

Dear Diary,  
I have not written at all because I am constantly being tested. I am still in the hospital. They say they will release me tomorrow, but I will have to spend every other weekend here for treatment. They still have not told me what sickness I have and I am really scared.

I need to pack,  
_Lily_

**Day Thirty**

Dear Diary,  
Today this book is done. The last day of September is here. I cannot wait to go back to school. The weirdest part is, the healers say on the weekends, when I am normally sleeping all day, James comes and sits, he does not eat, move or talk.

I need to wonder upon that, and buy a new book,  
_Lily_

**A/N: Read and Review**_  
_


End file.
